


Live Action Meet Cute

by VampAmber



Series: Writers Block Ficlets [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Geek Dean Winchester, LARPing, M/M, Meet-Cute, Moondoor (Supernatural), One Shot, Openly Gay Dean Winchester, might continue this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: Dean's running late for the LARPing event. Like, really late. Charlie may or may not throw him in the stocks, he's so late. But then Dean bumps into a hot guy, literally, and sparks definitely fly. Now to wait until the day's over so he can meet Benny again, and take him up on that coffee date offer.





	Live Action Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at a Denny fic, and I gotta say, I kinda loved it. So I really want to try and write more for this ship, most definitely. Hopefully you guys enjoy it. ^_^

Dean swore under his breath as he frantically gathered the last of the gear from his backseat. Charlie, his best friend and usual partner in crime, was really easy going and forgiving most of the time. But when she was the Queen of Moondoor, she was as lordly as it got, and she was probably going to be pretty pissed that he was running as late as he was.

Snatching up one last piece of garb that was half hidden underneath the passenger seat, Dean pushed the Impala’s door shut as he carefully balanced his two arm-fulls of stuff. Most of his vision was filled with said geek gear, so he didn’t see the other person until they’d collided. He swore loudly this time, as everything fell out of his arms and spread everywhere, his armor adding insult to injury by making a rather obnoxious clanging noise at it hit the ground.

“Sorry about that, brother.” The voice, filled with thick, Cajun flavor, came from the guy Dean had bumped into.

“It was totally my fault,” Dean said back, as he bent down to start gathering all his crap up yet again. As he reached for that same freaking cloth that had been hiding under the seat earlier, his hand met in the middle with another hand. Only then did he glance up to take in the guy he’d plowed into.

Dean couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he saw just how attractive the mystery Cajun was. He had the beginnings of a beard, which Dean had always loved in a guy (he wasn’t into full bears, but barely bears like this guy were his favorite), and the guy’s eyes somehow managed to look friendly and kind without any help from the rest of his face.

“Hi,” Dean said, smiling even wider. There was definitely a major crush forming here.

“Hi,” the guy said in return, and neither one of them bothered to move their hand.

“I’m Dean,” Dean finally remembered to say, wanting whatever this was to continue.

“Glad to meet you, Dean,” the guy said in his delicious accent. “I’m Benny.” Benny. The name seemed to suit him perfectly, and his smile seemed perfect in general.

They both kept staring at each other, and all Dean could think of, outside of the gooey, crush feelings, was how much this felt like the obligatory chick flick meeting scene. He could almost hear the music swelling in the background. In fact, he could hear music for real…

“Shit, the day’s about to start!” Dean yelped, finally taking his eyes off of Benny to scramble around on the ground, grabbing his stuff as quickly as possible so that he wouldn’t end up in the stocks, or worse. The Queen was fair with her punishments, but she was also pretty strict. And since this wasn’t the first time Dean was late for an event, he wasn’t expecting just a light slap on the wrist.

Benny lent a hand, even though it meant they’d both be late, and Dean was ready to run for his LARPing life in less than a minute. As he was about to bolt for it, though, Benny put one of his big hands on Dean’s shoulder to stop him. “I’m hopefully not reading this situation wrong, but would you be interested in going out for some coffee with me later, after this is over?” Benny sounded so nervous that Dean couldn’t hold in the giggle that escaped.

Before he could frighten the guy away with his random, awkward response, Dean said, “And here I was afraid it was just me.” He let out another little chuckle, then continued speaking, so as to stop Benny from looking so confused. “Yeah, I’d definitely be interested in a coffee date. Maybe we could even do dinner after, too?” He suggested, turning up the Winchester flirt as much as he could with an armload of costumes and accessories.

Then Benny turned his own flirting up to levels Dean couldn’t even reach in his dreams, laying the accent on extra thick. “Cher, there’s nothing I would rather do than go to dinner with you.” And as if the accent and smile weren’t Dean’s current absolute undoing, he finished with a wink.

Dean was about to respond, to flirt back because oh dear god did he want to, when the music started to slow down, indicating it was almost over. “Meet me in the pit by the fire after closing ceremonies, I’ll be in all black,” Benny said quickly, giving Dean a little shove that might have just been an excuse to feel his butt. “Now run,” he commanded, and while Dean did exactly as told, he could still feel the shiver of arousal coursing through him. No matter the Queen’s punishment, this had been so freaking worth it.

Charlie must’ve been in a really good mood, because when he finally got to the meeting area, fully dressed and really late, she only publicly reprimanded him as an example to others, and doubled his cleaning duties at the end of the day. Since he usually helped her clean up anyway, this wasn’t much of a punishment. But then she gave him a look he couldn’t identify, and said “And the Queen would also like to see her handmaiden in the tent before the day fully starts.”

Dean gulped, hoping she wasn’t just being nice and waiting til they were alone to fully chew him out. It wasn’t his fault that sleep was so much more alluring than his annoying alarm clock with the snooze button that was far too easy to push when only half awake. But he also knew that whatever she said, he basically deserved it and more.

But when the tent flap closed and they were finally alone, instead of any chewing out, Charlie just giggled and asked “Who was he?”

“Huh?” Dean was definitely missing a big part of this conversation, apparently.

“You only get that look on your face that you had when you showed up when you’ve met a guy. And since I doubt you even remembered to eat, my money’s on one of the guys here. So, who was he?”

“He said his name was Benny,” Dean responded, finally caught back up again. He didn’t even bother trying to hide his smile as he remembered how awesome and hot the guy had been.

“Benny, Benny,” Charlie muttered, chewing her thumbnail in concentration. “I can’t remember any Bennys, so he must be in one of the other empires.”

“He said he’d meet me at the pit tonight, and that he’d be all in black,” Dean added eagerly.

“All in black?” Charlie thought for a second, then perked up considerably, which is saying something with how perked up she usually was on meet days. “I bet he’s a vampire!” She said a little too loudly. “I’m gay as hell, but even I hafta admit some of those vamp guys are hot. Congrats, you dog. Make sure to name your kids after me.”

“We’re both guys, Charlie,” Dean pointed out.

“Don’t care. The Queen demands it,” she quipped, giving him that damn smug royalty grin of hers.

Dean rolled his eyes as he mock bowed. “As you wish my liege. All my not gonna happen children will be named after you.”

“Good,” Charlie said, and they both laughed for a few seconds. “Now, you’ve got some haidmaiden-ing to do, so let’s go.”

The day went as usual, though it felt way more exhausting to Dean than most since he spent the entire time trying to spot Benny. Unfortunately, they never interacted with the vampires today (which was possible in Moondoor, vampires coming out in the sun, thanks to some crafty wizards, and a few whiny brats about three years ago that wouldn’t quit being annoying until vampires were somehow allowed to participate during the day). There was a meeting with the elven kingdom, and a scuffle with some orcs that thankfully ended with no casualties, at least on Dean’s side, but no vampires. The closer it got to the ending ceremonies, though, the antsier Dean got.

He was helping Charlie put away the bulk of her stuff when the redhead in question let out a groan. “That’s the third time I had to repack a box after you messed it up, Dean,” she complained. “Wait a couple more minutes so it doesn’t seem like I’m lax in the punishment department, then go meet your non-sparkly Edward already. I’ll finish up here, without you getting in the way.”

“Thanks, Charlie, you’re the best,” Dean said, completely ignoring any insult that was intended. He spent the last couple minutes before sweet freedom checking himself out in the mirror, making sure he looked good. Then, as soon as Charlie nodded when he gave her some puppy dog eyes, he rushed off to the fire pit, and a damn hot Cajun vampire.

Ten minutes later, and Dean was still sitting by his lonesome, peering out into the darkness for his phantom Cajun. The vampires had been some of the first people to get to the pit, and there wasn’t a single Benny among them, according to the four or five Dean may have asked, just in case. Hell, other than Charlie, the only ones really missing at this point was the orc nation, who were always the last ones there since it took forever to get all that makeup off after sweating in it all day.

“Where’s your hottie vampire?” Charlie asked as she plopped down next to Dean. “I was expecting you guys to be off somewhere private, all over each other by now.”

“The vampires said that there weren’t any Bennys in their crew. The closest they had was a Bethany, and even she’s home sick today,” Dean answered, heaving a disappointed sigh to further express his feelings.

“Ouch,” Charlie said, before grabbing her best friend in a tight hug. “Think he skipped out early?” She asked, before wincing at how bad that sounded.

Dean shrugged without disrupting her hug. “I have no idea.”

“I’m sorry,” Charlie said, hugging harder.

Dean was about to respond when, from behind him, he heard Cajun music to his ears in the form of his name. “Dean? Is that you?”

“Hey, Benny, thought you’d never get here,” Dean said as he turned around. Then he started slightly when he saw what Benny was wearing. No wonder he hadn’t been with the vampires, because he was an…

“He’s an orc?!” Charlie squealed, far too loud for Dean’s tastes.

“Charlie, pipe down will ya?” Dean muttered as a third of the people around the fire pit turned to stare at him.

But Charlie just started giggling. “Dean’s got a crush on an orc dork,” she said in a sing song voice. Dean mentally thanked every god and godlike being that was listening that it was too dark for anybody to see him blushing.

Finally, instead of trying to shut up his former best friend, Dean decided to just get up so he could talk to Benny alone, without the annoying soundtrack. He pulled Benny by the arm over to a quiet spot by the forest line. “I am so sorry about that,” Dean said immediately. “Charlie’s… well, she’s Charlie. There’s no real explaining it without a bunch of scientists and way more grant money than I could pull together in a decade. But I couldn’t care less what character race you are, I promise.”

Benny stared at him for a few moments before bursting out laughing. When he could finally breathe again, he grinned in a very obvious kind of way. “I’m glad for that, Dean. It’d be a bit difficult dating a guy who was species-ist against your role playing character, I would think,” Benny teased.

“You still owe me a coffee first,” Dean reminded him, teasing right back.

“And you owe me a dinner, if I remember correctly,” Benny said with his sexy accent being amped up like crazy. Dean could feel little Dean stirring already.

“Then maybe we should get started on that,” Dean said, almost like a purr.

“I like how you think, handmaiden,” Benny replied, causing Dean to blush all over again.

“You heard that, I take it?” Dean asked, wishing he’d never let the joke stick around this long.

“It takes a strong man to be a handmaiden,” Benny consoled him. “And I happen to like strong men.” Then, before Dean had a chance to respond, or even blink, Benny pulled him in for a kiss. And holy shit, was it a kiss!

When they pulled apart, Dean whimpered a little at the loss of contact. Benny just chuckled. “So, coffee?”

“Yeah,” Dean replied, his brain still fried from what was possibly the best first kiss ever. “Yeah.” Which only caused Benny to chuckle more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering writing the date, and I'm pretty sure if I do, it'll end in smut. I just hafta get inspired to write it, and I am good to go. Yays?


End file.
